


Odd Connections

by Mina264



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beastiary, Drabble, Gen, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pack confusion, Rando plot bunny, boys being adorable, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina264/pseuds/Mina264
Summary: The pack was searching for their newest baddie in the beastiary when they notice a shift in Theo and Liam's behavior.





	Odd Connections

**Author's Note:**

> This was a rando plot bunny that popped into my head, it's a very tiny drabble that wouldn't leave me alone ^^; Not beta read, but most of my stuff isn't anymore lol Enjoy!

Liam, Theo, and the gang were researching the newest baddie that showed up in Beacon Hills when Theo got up and walked up to the back of Liam's chair. Stiles and Scott instantly tensed as Theo put both hands on Liam's shoulders.

Liam looked up as Theo said, “I'm going to bed, it's getting too late to deal with this, Liam will fill me in tomorrow.” Liam whispered, “ok, night.”

Theo looked down at him for a brief moment not really caring that the rest of the pack was in the room and ruffled Liam's hair, “night Little Wolf,” and walked upstairs leaving the rest of the pack stunned and speachless. Liam continued his conversation with Lydia about something in the Beastiary and Scott, Stiles, and Malia shared a look of 'do I want to know?” Mixed with, “should we be concerned?” They were going to get to the bottom of why their beta and the ex-psychopath (not so sure if he's so ex) were so close.

They wouldn't be very happy to discover the two sharing a bed come morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked, it may have been a bit confusing, but when the plot bunny hits... *shrug* Please give a kudos if you liked and comments give me life <3


End file.
